Rank 0 Walkthrough
Welcome to the My LEGO Network! This walkthrough will help you reach Rank 1. Although Rank 0 is considered the easiest and shortest Rank, if you're new to My LEGO Network (MLN), it can be quite challenging to discover how to get started. For your convenience, below are two different walkthroughs: one for those that have no experience with MLN, and a consolidated version for anyone who doesn't need all the explanations. __TOC__ = Walkthrough for New MLN Players = Who is Echo? * When you begin MLN, you will notice a message in your inbox from Echo. Open it up by clicking on it. * Echo is the Networker that gets you started on MLN. ** Definition: A Networker is a "user" on MLN who helps you through Ranks and mini-Ranks. Networkers aren't real people—they're just computers operating on LEGO.com. * On the top bar, press the Home tab. Let's get started! Make an Apple * Have a look at your Private Page. Everything is patiently waiting for you. ** Definition: Your Private Page is a control center that allows you to change your MLN page, manipulate your Friend List, and perform other tasks that help you complete Ranks. * Now press Inventory in the top bar. ** Definition: Your inventory is like a bank account—it holds everything you have, all right in front of you. * You should have 50 Red LEGO Bricks. On the right is the list of all the Blueprints you have. ** Definition: Red LEGO Bricks are a type of Item. Items are not much more than virtual trinkets that have different purposes and different values. * Click "Apple Blueprint." * Below it appears a box that tells you all about the Apple and what it takes to build it. Have a look at what you need—1 Red LEGO Brick. That should be easy! * Press "Make it". Notice you lose one Brick, but a shiny new Apple appears in your inventory! ** Definition: A Blueprint is an object in MLN that helps you build a particular Item. In this case, the Item is an Apple, and to build it, you need the Apple Blueprint. Blueprints also tell you how much you need to build the Item. Be reminded: there's a difference between having an Apple and having the Apple Blueprint! Apple Pie * Now press Mailbox on the top bar. ** Definition: The Mailbox is a tool in MLN that allows you to send and receive messages from Networkers and other users. Remember to read all your mail—you can only have 30 messages at a time! * Press New. * Press Choose under the Recipient section. * Click on Echo and press Choose. ** Definition: The user you choose under the Recipient section will get the message. * Press Choose under the Message section. * The top bar of the message selection tool lets you choose what category of message you want to look at. Go ahead, play around! * After you have selected a message you like, press Done. ** Definition: The message you picked will be the message the recipient will receive. * Press Choose under the Attachment section. * Click on your Apple. * The box you see lets you pick how many Apples you want to send. You only need one Apple, so ignore this box and press OK. ** Definition: An attachment is an optional part of a message that allows you to give other users Items. Be careful with this tool, they won't always give it back! ** Definition: Did you notice that you didn't see your Red Bricks in the Item you selected? Only some Items are mailable (i.e. can be sent.) These Items show up with yellow backgrounds and borders in your inventory. Non-mailable Items have gray backgrounds and borders. Note, however, that Networkers are not limited by this, and they can even send Blueprints! * Press Send. * You have sent a letter to Echo with an Apple in it! * Press the Refresh button. It is the square button with the arrows forming a loop. ** Definition: Your mailbox doesn't automatically update itself every time you get a message. Sometimes you need to refresh it if someone sends you a message while you're looking in your inbox. * Open up your new message and read it. Looks like Echo enjoyed your Apple! * Press Collect Attachment. You now have the Blueprint for a new Item—the Apple Pie! * Go back to the inventory. Press the Apple Pie Blueprint. * You need five Apples to build an Apple Pie, as you can see from the menu. Remember how you built that Apple? Do that again, but this time do it five times. * Go back to the Apple Pie Blueprint. * Build it as you did with the Apple. The Apple Pie is now ready for you! Farmer John * Now press Public View at the very top of the page. ** Definition: The Public View is a massive database of pages—everyone who joins MLN owns one of them! * Go to Echo's page. * Press Farmer John's portrait. * Under Farmer John's Avatar, press the "Add to Friendlist." You have now sent a friend request to Farmer John. * Go back to the Private View. ** Definition: Friends can be Networkers or human users. If the user is human, then he/she needs to accept your request before you can become his/her friend * Press Mailbox. * Using the same method above, send the Apple Pie to Farmer John. * You now have the Crimson Apple Masterpiece Blueprint. **'Definition:' A Masterpiece is a special object that you can build just as you can an Item. However, Masterpieces are special—when you build one, you advance one Rank. When you build this one, you're Rank 1. Keep going! Crimson Apple Masterpiece * Go to your Inventory. * Build an Apple. * Now you have the necessary Items to build the Crimson Apple Masterpiece. Go ahead and build it! * Congratulations! You are Rank 1. :Now that you're Rank 1, continue with the next Walkthrough, the Rank 1 Walkthrough, and enter the world of the Bees! Making a Tree Module (optional) When you begin MLN, you already have enough Red LEGO Bricks to finish Rank 0. But in later Ranks, you'll need more and more, and you may eventually run out. That's what the Tree Module is for. * Go to your Private View and press Page Builder. ** Definition: The Page Builder helps you create your Public Page. Your Public Page is a page full of interactive applications that you design. * On the left side there is a list that contains all the Modules you have. On the right are the spaces where the Modules will go. ** Definition: A Module is a small trinket that performs a special action; this action is different for every Module. These Modules go on your Public Page where everyone can see them. Modules can be built just like Items. * On the left, find the Tree Module and drag it anywhere on your page. This particular Module grows 10 Red LEGO Bricks each day. * Wait 24 hours. (Yes, it's hard to be patient!) * Press the Public View tab. * On your Tree Module, you can see a little button that is marked with a downwards arrow. This button takes the 10 Red LEGO Bricks that grew and places them in your inventory. * You can continue waiting and harvesting as much as you like. Alternative Item Collection Method (Optional) Become a Lego Club Member. *Befriend Max *On his page trade for Club Magazine Module, Rank 1 Blueprint *Build the module = Consolidated Walkthrough = * Befriend Echo and Farmer John. * Build seven Apples (consumes seven Red LEGO Bricks). * Mail an Apple to Echo. Receive the Apple Pie Blueprint. * Build an Apple Pie (consumes five Apples). * Mail the Apple Pie to Farmer John. Receive Crimson Apple Masterpiece Blueprint. * Build the Crimson Apple Masterpiece (consumes an Apple and five Red Bricks). * Congratulations! You are Rank 1. * This rank can be completed without having to grow any extra items. Total Cost in Items to finish the rank *12 Red LEGO Brickst Category:Walkthroughs Category:Rank 0